My Inuyasha Version
by GeninNinjaKaeHoshi
Summary: This is the origional story of Inuyasha, but I made it as if Inuyasha had a younger sister named Kae. I do not own the origional characters from Inuyasha. The only character I own is Kae.
1. Meet Kae

"When is he coming back, Kaede?" asked Kae, the half dog demon. She had been waiting for a half an hour and was getting impatient. She tapped her clawed finger on the wooden floor of the hut. "I can't wait to see him again."

"He should be here any minute, Kae. Just be patient," said the old human priestess Kaede.

"C'mon, Kagome! Let me carry the shard," they heard someone in the distance say.

"He's here! He's here!" yelled Kae, as the white dog ears with black tips on the top of her head perked up. The bushy red fox tail she had wagged rapidly behind her. She sprang to feet and ran out of the hut towards the familiar voice. She ran to the top of a hill and looked towards the bottom. She smiled as her shoulder length silver hair with black ends swayed in the mild wind. She held up one of her clawed hands and waved to the boy coming up the hill. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She started to run down the hill towards the boy and the girl who was walking with him.

"Inuyasha! Here comes a demon!" yelled Kagome, as she hid behind the boy that Kae had waved at. "She's attacking us!"

"She's not attacking us, you stupid human, but if you don't move, you may be crushed," said Inuyasha. Kagome ran from behind him just as Kae tackled him, knocking him to the ground. The two of them tumbled to the bottom of the hill. When they stopped, Kae was on top of Inuyasha, who had silver hair down to his waist. Inuyasha looked up at her. "It's been a while, Kae." He like Kae had ears on top of his head, but they were completely white.

"It sure has, Inuyasha," said Kae, as she stood up and held her hand out to Inuyasha. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him to his feet. They started walking back up the hill towards Kagome.

"Kagome, this is Kae. We were friends along time ago," explained Inuyasha before Kagome could even ask. The three of them headed back to the top of the hill and towards Kaede's hut.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Where have you been for the past fifty years?" asked Kae.

"I'll tell you later. For right now, I want to rest, and no, Kagome, you can't come. I want a chance to catch up on our friendship. We haven't seen each other for over fifty years. See you later. C'mon, Kae. Follow me." Inuyasha took off in the blink of an eye, faster than Kagome's eyes could follow. Kae followed him away, leaving Kagome standing in front of Kaede's hut, staring after them.

Inuyasha led Kae to a tree. He jumped to a high branch and Kae followed to the same branch. They sat down and started talking.

"So, when Kagome pulled the arrow out, she set me free," Inuyasha said as he finished his story.

"So you were pinned to a tree by Kikyo? What ever happened to her?" asked Kae.

Inuyasha looked away. He was silent.

"She's dead, isn't she?" asked Kae sadly.

"And good riddance to that wench. She died the very same day she pinned me to that tree and she had the Shikon jewel burned with her body, but it was brought back to this world through Kagome, and because of her, the jewel shattered into pieced and I have to help her find them. We only have one shard right now and she can't shoot a bow for shit. Kaede is convinced that Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, because the jewel came back with her," complained Inuyasha, as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. "She's useless."

"But she looked just like Kikyo," stated Kae. Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Hey Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome from the ground, as she rode up on her bike. "I need to bandage your wounds."

"Bandage my wounds?" repeated Inuyasha.

"Yes, now come down here."

"No. Go away."

"C'mon. You know you got hurt in that fight with Yura, now come down here."

"Nothing doing!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Sit boy!"

The rosary beaded around Inuyasha's neck glowed, as he was pulled from the tree. He landed on his head on the ground.

Kagome jumped on top of Inuyasha and tried to take off his shirt. She couldn't get it off. "Take your clothes off!"

"Beg me to!" argued Inuyasha, as he tried to get Kagome off of him.

"Well I see you two have settled your differences," said Kaede, as she walked up with a bunch of children behind her. She had the totally wrong idea. The boys behind her were snickering and the girls were giggling and covering their eyes.

"Would you two get a hut?" laughed Kae, as she jumped from the tree and landed next to the struggling pair.

"Get off!" said Inuyasha, as he pulled Kagome off himself. He stood up and opened his shirts to show his chest. There were no scars or marks. "My body is special. You forget that I'm half demon." He was about to close his under shirt and his haori when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He slapped his chest and brought his hand up to his face to see what had caused the pain. He sneered at his hand. "Well if it isn't Myouga the flea."

"Lord Inuyasha, I've been hopping all over for you," said the tiny flea in his hand. "We need to talk Lord Inuyasha."

Everyone headed into Kaede's hut and sat around the fire that was going in the middle of the floor.

"Lord Inuyasha, to cut right to the point, your Lord fathers grave is being looked for and is in grave danger," said Myouga, as he folded his four arms and stared into the fire.

"And what am I supposed to do about it. I barely even remember my father," said Inuyasha.

"But if you don't do something, your demon father's grave could be destroyed."

"Wait, if Inuyasha's father is a demon, and Inuyasha is a half demon, then what was his mother?" asked Kagome.

"Ah, M'lords mother was the most beautiful of all--," Myouga started to say, but Inuyasha squished him with his thumb before he had the chance to finish.

"She died along time ago," said Inuyasha, as he got up and stormed out of the hut.

"I don't see why he should be upset about his mother. He loved her more than anything," explained Kae, as she looked at the fire.

"His mother was a noble human," said Myouga.

"Mizu, come talk to him with me. You know him better than I do," said Kagome. Her and Kae walked out of the hut and up to a tree, which Inuyasha was in. "Inuyasha, why do you hide your human heritage? Let us help you…" Kagome started to say but Inuyasha jumped from the tree.

He landed on top of the two girls and pinned Kagome's face into the ground. "Quiet," he hissed. He let the girls get to their knees. "There's a carriage up there, and there's someone inside."

The girls looked up and saw the carriage and Kae gasped when she saw who was inside. Inuyasha saw the beautiful black haired woman as well.

"Mother!" yelled Inuyasha. The woman was in heavy chains and was surrounded by Hell Guard Trolls.

The woman looked Inuyasha's way. "Inuyasha!" she yelled down to him.

All of a sudden, the arm of an ogre descended from the clouds and grabbed the carriage. The carriage was crushed and the woman's body was the only thing left in the ogre's hand.


	2. Sesshomaru Appears

The clouds moved to reveal the whole ogre. Inuyasha, Kae, and Kagome noticed two people on the arm of the ogre. One of them was a toad-like demon and the other had a more human appearance, aside from the pointed ears, the clawed hands, and the crescent blue moon on his forehead.

Inuyasha and the human-like man stared at each other. Inuyasha and Kae both recognized him.

"Is that you…Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha.

"That it is, Inuyasha. I am flattered to see that you remember me, and am surprised to see that you are still among the living," said the man.

"Kae, who is that?" asked Kagome, who was hiding behind Inuyasha.

"He's Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older, full demon, half brother. I actually used to live with him, before he found out that I was Inuyasha's friend," explained Kae, as she stood up and stood beside Inuyasha.

"Ah, Kae. Your face brings back so many memories," said Sesshomaru, as he averted his gaze towards Kae. He was sitting, so he put his elbow on his knee and put his chin in his hand. He spotted Kagome hiding behind Inuyasha. "I'm disappointed though. I never imagined that you would defend a human or for that matter, half-breeds, like my brother. What ever should I do with her Jaken?" Sesshomaru turned to the toad-like demon.

"I say we kill her with Inuyasha, Milord. After all, she did desert you for the half-breed whelp," said Jaken. "I never did like her, anyways."

"Fine, but first, this woman." Sesshomaru pulled on the chain, which was still wrapped around Inuyasha's mother. The part of the chain that he had pulled on was under her chin, so her head was pulled back. "What's wrong little brother? Don't you want to save her?"

"You think I'm an idiot, Sesshomaru? Mother died many years ago. That couldn't be her," yelled Inuyasha.

"Wouldn't you think that with all my power, I could bring her soul back from the land of the dead, and even find a physical body to put it in?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Then she is real!" yelled Kae.

"Inuyasha! You have to save her!" said Kagome.

"Inuyasha, don't worry about me. I have died once before," said Inuyasha's mother. She smiled at Inuyasha, but her smile turned to an agonizing moan of pain. The ogre was squeezing her. Her bones were cracking loudly and her face was distorted with pain. "Inu…ya…sha."

"Mother!" yelled Inuyasha, as he leapt into the air, ready to strike the ogre with his clawed hands. He swiped at the ogre's arm. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He made a deep gash in the arm that was holding his mother. His mother was released from the ogre's hand. She tumbled to the ground and was caught by Mizu and Kagome. "Get her away from here, Kae!" he yelled to them, but it was to late.

The ogre pushed Inuyasha towards the earth. Seeing this, Inuyasha's mother held her hands up and a white lotus blossom appeared. The petals spread and Inuyasha, his mother, Kae, and Kagome all disappeared.

"Where are we?" Kae asked herself when she woke up. All around her there were trees, flowers, and other beautiful plants. She spotted a small lake, which she saw Inuyasha and his mother standing together by. "Good, they're both okay." She spotted Kagome sleeping beside her. "And Kagome too." She looked back to Inuyasha and his mother. They were talking, so Kae listened in with her sensitive fox ears.

"Look into the water Inuyasha. Remember what it was like when I held you in my arms," said his mother, as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "I held you always close to my heart."

Inuyasha looked into the water and saw his reflection. "It's me, but as a small child."

Kae looked into the water as well, but what she noticed wasn't Inuyasha. Her focus was on his mother's reflection. "She has no face!" she yelled, but nothing came out of her mouth. She tried to stand up, but found that she couldn't move. "Inuyasha! She doesn't have a face!" she tried to yell again, but still with no success. " Inuyasha!? Still nothing.

Kagome had woken up and had noticed the mother had no face reflection as well. She to tried to move and speak, but had the same success as Kae.

Then Inuyasha noticed that his mother's face had no reflection. He pulled away from her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Come give your mother a hug, Inuyasha," said his mother, ignoring her son's question. She grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him close. "I shall never let you go again, my son." Her body started to engulf Inuyasha's, as he relaxed against her and went into a trance.

"Ah, poor things," said Myouga, as he hopped between Kae and Kagome. "Bound hand and foot."

Kae and Kagome both looked and saw that the Hell Guard Trolls had the two of them chained to the ground.

"Allow me to free you," he said. He hopped onto Kae's face and bit into her cheek, and started to drink her blood.

Kae reached up and slapped him. "I think I can move now." She slashed the Hell Guard Trolls that were around her. She undid herself from the chains and slashed the Trolls that were around Kagome. She undid Kagome's chains and helped her stand up.

Kae and Kagome started to run towards Inuyasha's mother, when they saw Jaken pull up to her in a small boat. Kae grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her behind a rock.

"Still squeezin' that poor laddie, are ye?" he asked the mother.

"Lord Jaken," replied the mother.

"Get the information we be seekin', or it will be me facin' Lord Sesshomaru's cold wrath."

"Show your mother the inside of your soul," said the mother to Inuyasha. "Where is your father's tomb?"

"I don't know," murmured Inuyasha. His body was nearly engulfed by the mother.

His mother reached into his soul. A ghastly form of himself was hanging in silence inside Inuyasha's soul. A mist spread from his left eye, and a black pearl hovered in the middle.

"The left black pearl," said the mother to Jaken.

"Left black pearl? That doesn't make sence. Get me more."

"But, Lord Jaken, if I probe any deeper, his soul will shatter."

"Then shatter it…" Jaken began to say but Kagome grabbed his Staff of Skulls and hit him into the water with it.

"Let him go!" yelled Kae, as she grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and tried to pull him out of his mother's body.

"Never!" yelled the mother as she pulled Inuyasha in deeper, but Kae held fast.

Kagome looked into the water and saw the reflection of the mother. She was holding a small sleeping boy in her arms. "Is that Inuyasha? This must be part of the trance. I have to destroy it!" Kagome hit the reflection on the water with the Staff of Skulls. The reflection rippled and Inuyasha was thrown out of his mother's body. Kagome set down the staff and ran over to him.

Kae and Kagome both kneeled beside him, as he got to his knees. He clenched his fist in front of his face.

"Are you okay?" asked Kae.

"It was all a lie…She pretended to be…I can't believe that she…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru as he appeared out of nowhere. He picked Inuyasha off the ground by his neck. "Trust father to hide his grave in such an odd place," he laughed.

"What lunacy are you spouting now?" choked Inuyasha.

"Was the secret entrusted to you without your knowledge? It is the black pearl that he conjured into your left eye. I had but one clue to the grave's whereabouts. It is hidden in a place that can be seen, but yet cannot be seen. A place it's own guardian can never look upon."

Inuyasha looked confused and was enraged at the same time.

Come brother, let us visit out father's grave together." Sesshomaru held up his free hand, and plunged two fingers deep into Inuyasha's left eye. Inuyasha's blood ran down his hand and dripped onto the ground. He pulled his fingers out and between then was a small bloody black pearl. Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha. "I no longer have any need for you, brother. I bid you farewell." Sesshomaru slashed at Inuyasha with his claws.

Kae and Kagome gasped. It wasn't Inuyasha who had been hit, it was his faceless mother.

"She was a no mother. She is made up of vengeful mother's souls who lost their children to war and famine. If she sees Lord Inuyasha as a child in danger, what else can she do, but try to protect him," explained Kae.

"My…boy…" stuttered the head of the no mother.

Inuyasha watched in horror, as Sesshomaru stepped on the head and crushed it.

Jaken ran through the grass and up to Sesshomaru. He held up the staff that Kagome had taken from him before. "Lord Sesshomaru, the Staff of Skulls is ours once more."

Sesshomaru grabbed the staff from Jaken. "Lose it again and you will lose your head along with it." He dropped the black pearl to the ground and brought the bottom of the staff down on top of it.

The head of the old man on the top of the staff began laughing wildly.

"The old man's a-laughin'. That means the seals a-crackin'," said Jaken.

"Black light?" asked Kae, as a black portal appeared in front of them.

Sesshomaru smiled, as he and Jaken walked in. They disappeared into the black portal.

"Bound after them, Lord Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru will get your fathers treasure," yelled Myouga, as he hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You think I care about some stupid treasure?" snapped Inuyasha, as he grasped a piece of the no mother's clothes, which fell onto his other shoulder.

"But, M'lord…" said Myouga. "Such a waste…"

"I never said I wasn't going in there," said Inuyasha, as he stood up and threw the piece of cloth. He turned to Kagome and Kae with his eyes closed. "Kae, Kagome. It's going to be dangerous, so you two will stay…" He opened his eyes to see that he was talking to nothing but grass. He turned to the portal and saw the two girls half way through.

"C'mon, Inuyasha," said Kae, as she and Kagome disappeared into the portal.

Inuyasha ran in after them. "Fools. You know Sesshomaru's in there."

"Well, we'll have to be there if we're going to pound him," said Kagome.

They fell out of the other end of the portal, and into a giant graveyard. Inuyasha grabbed the two girls and landed on a skull bird.

"Father," said Inuyasha, as they flew towards the largest skeleton, which was in the shape of a giant dog demon.

"That's your father?" asked Kagome, as she looked at the skeleton.

"Don't you see the resemblance?" asked Inuyasha.

"But it's huge!"

"His father was very large in stature. This is his true form free of all spells," said Kae, as they got closer.

Kagome blinked in confusion, as they landed in the open mouth of Inuyasha's father. The three of them got off the skull bird and went into the head on the large demon. They walked silently till they came to a bony ledge. They peered over the edge and saw Sesshomaru and Jaken standing next to a platform, which had a sword sticking out of it. Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying, but Inuyasha and Kae listened into their conversation.


	3. Going Into the Grave

"At last my precious, I have found you," beamed Sesshomaru, as he looked at the rickety old blade before him. "My dear Tetsusaiga. My steel-cleaving fang." He grabbed the handle and before he could even try to pull, he felt a tingle in his hand. He took his hand from the sword and looked at it. It had turned blue and was smoking.

"It's not stuck…is it?" asked Jaken.

"How very like father. He put a shield spell on it to keep it 'safe'." His hand went back to normal.

"You two stay up here. I'm going to kill that son of a demon," Inuyasha told the two girls. "Myouga!"

"Y-yes, Lord Inuyasha?" said Myouga, as he poked his head out of Kae's silver and black hair.

"You're coming with me."

"Y-y-yes, M'lord," said Myouga, as he hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha jumped off the ledge and towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru!" he yelled, as he poised his claws to strike.

"What?" asked Sesshomaru. He sounded annoyed.

"Prepare to die!" Inuyasha swiped at Sesshomaru with his claws but hit nothing but the skulls on the ground. He looked up to see his brother sitting on a flame-like structure behind the sword.

"Was that meant for me?" asked Sesshomaru, as he put his hands in his very large sleeves.

Inuyasha growled and jumped at Sesshomaru again, slashed, and missed yet again.

"Lord Inuyasha, your father's sword. Pull it out, and us it to beat Sesshomaru," said Myouga.

"I don't need that old blade to beat him," argued Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, you couldn't pull it out could you?" Myouga asked the full demon.

"Do you mean to tell me, Inuyasha can?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, yes. The grave was entrusted to him, so therefore he should inherit it."

"I don't need the sword to beat him! I told you!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kae from the ledge.

Inuyasha looked up at the girls.

"Get the stupid sword!" yelled Kagome. "Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out right?"

"If you can't hit him in the body, hit him in the ego! Hurt his pride!" added Kae. "You going to pass that up, or do I have to come down there and help you fight?" Kae knew the last thing that she said would make him try, because Inuyasha would never ask for or accept help unless he was on the verge of death.

"You stay up there! The last thing I need is you to worry about while I'm fighting. I care to much about you to let him hurt you, Kae," Inuyasha thought. "No! I neither want or need your help! I can beat him alone, but I will do it with my father's sword," he yelled out loud. He turned to Sesshomaru, who was now standing next to the Tetsusaiga. I'm going to take the sword, if only to see the look on your face." Inuyasha grabbed the handle of the sword and started to pull.

Jaken's jaw dropped open. "Inuyasha is immune to the spell that thwarted Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha pulled on the handle of the sword as hard as he could, but it wouldn't come loose. He let go of the handle and put his hand up as if to grab Myouga. "Yo!"

"Whoops!" said Myouga, as Inuyasha grabbed him and squeezed him between his index finger and thumb.

"I couldn't pull it out, could I?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru appeared about two inches in front of Inuyasha's face and said, "What an amusing interlude. I grow tired of this, it's over." He held up one of his clawed hands, ready to strike. "Allow my poison claws to end this." He thrust his hand towards Inuyasha, and poisonous vapors shot out of his nails.

Inuyasha moved, but not quickly enough. The poisonous vapors melted the shoulder of his red cloak. Luckily the vapors never made it past his second shirt. The wall behind him melted to the ground.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to just sit up here and watch Sesshomaru play around with your life like a toy. I'm going to help whether you want me to or not!" Kae yelled down, as she jumped off the ledge and landed behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned half way around so he was facing neither Kae nor Inuyasha. Kae bared her fangs and growled when Sesshomaru looked her way.

"You get out of here, Kae! He'll kill you!" yelled Inuyasha.

"No! This is my fight too," Kae told Inuyasha.

"You really should heed his warning, Kae," said Sesshomaru. Kae shook her head. "Fine, then I'll deal with you first, traitor." Sesshomaru ran at Kae and started aiming claw jabs at her face.

Kae dodged each jab with amazing skill and accuracy. She flipped out of the way, landed on her feet and hands, and growled.

"I shall grant me lord some help," said Jaken, as he twirled the head staff above his head, but was stopped short, when he was smashed beneath Kagome's feet.

"No you don't, you stinking toad," said Kagome, as she and Jaken fought over the head staff.

"You stinking human! I shan't lose this time!" Jaken threw Kagome over by the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome sat up and grabbed the handle of the sword to pull her up. She looked over when she heard Kae grunt loudly, and heard Inuyasha yelling Kae's name.

Sesshomaru had caught Kae off guard. He pinned her to the ground with one hand, and held the other poised to strike. He cracked the knuckles on his free hand, as it glowed green with poison.

"You know, Kae," said Sesshomaru, "I would have taken you back, had you not defended my brother. You were a powerful demon, but now, your demon heart has grown soft. To me, you are no more than a mere half-breed." Kae struggled the whole time. "Good bye, half-breed." He started to bring his green hand down on Kae.

"No! Kae!" yelled Inuyasha, as he ran towards Sesshomaru.

"Kae!" screamed Kagome. She started to run towards the demons, but pulled the Tetsusaiga out of the bone slab it was in. She looked at the sword in her hands. "Whoops! Now what?"

Sesshomaru's hand stopped glowing and he turned his head towards Kagome. "What?"

"Never take your eyes off me!" yelled Kae, as she slashed at him and missed.

"Silence, half-breed!" said Sesshomaru, as he picked Kae up by her throat and threw her against the bone wall, where she fell to the ground and struggled weakly to stand.

Sesshomaru appeared about six inches in front of Kagome. "What are you, that you were able to draw the Tetsusaiga?"

"Stay back or I'll cut you!" Kagome stuttered.

"Sesshomaru! Leave her alone, she's not involved in this!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I'm afraid she is, merely by being yours and Kae's companion," said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru put some loose hairs behind his pointed ear.

"Kagome, give him the sword!"

"No way! Why should he automatically get to keep it? If he couldn't pull it out, it means he's not supposed to have it!" yelled Kagome.

"What do you know? You're just a human so why don't you back off, shut up, and butt out!"

"Butt out? What do you know? You're just a…" argued Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you're patience with this creature is astonishing to me. You protect her, indulge her, even seem to love her. Surely these feelings of mercy of yours are not something that I inherited from our great and terrible father. I, of course, bear no such weakness," interrupted Sesshomaru. He put his hand up and turned to Kagome. "It's obvious that she must die." He shot poisonous, green vapors at Kagome. The bone behind her melted and consumed her. She vanished from sight, along with the Tetsusaiga, under the melted bone. Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha, who had helped Kae stand up. "So fragile, don't you think, little brother? And not just humans, half-breeds, too. Isn't that which so endures you to them?" He made his hand into a yellow energy whip and started whipping at Inuyasha and Kae.


	4. The Tetsaiga Transforms

Kae, to weak to defend herself, was guarded by Inuyasha. The yellow whip bounced off of Inuyasha's strong, red, fire-rat fur cloak, as he thought back to when he was a young boy and his mother was still alive. "A half-breed am I?" he thought to himself.

_Inuyasha and Kae spotted a group of people in their village kicking around a red ball. They ran into the circle of people and walked up to the man who had caught the ball._

_Inuyasha smiled at the man and waved his arms above his head, as if asking for the ball. Kae stayed in the middle of the circle, knowing that the man wouldn't give her the ball because they thought she was a full demon. She had hoped that the man would give the ball to Inuyasha because they knew he was part human._

_The man smiled meanly back at Inuyasha. He threw the ball over his shoulder and laughed._

_Inuyasha and Kae chased after the ball as it bounced over a small bridge. They caught up to the ball and Inuyasha picked it up. They turned back to the group to play with them, but the group walked away._

_"Half-breed," they heard the man who had thrown the ball say. "Demons don't belong in this world."_

_Inuyasha stared after the group. "Half-breed?" They abandoned the ball and ran up to Inuyasha's mother, who was sitting near the water. Kae stopped, and Inuyasha ran into her open arms. "Mother, what's a…half-breed?"_

_His mother began to cry, as she embraced him in a hug. Kae watched silently, and then walked up to Inuyasha and his mother, and was invited into the hug by Inuyasha's mother._

Inuyasha came out of the memory. Sesshomaru put the whip away and stared at his brother. "That's right. I remember. My mother, she was crying, crying for us. She knew what it meant, what our lives would be like." Inuyasha looked at the pile of melted bone which concealed Kagome, then looked back at Kae, who was barely conscious. He put his hand on the bone wall behind him, and blinked twice. "Half-breed or full-breed. To me it don't matter, but when you insult my mother, that's when I get angry. For her sake then if nothing else, I'm gonna make you pay!" Inuyasha jumped at Sesshomaru and hit him in the chest with his claws. Sesshomaru jumped into the air. "That was for Mother and Kae, and this," he yelled as he jumped into the air after Sesshomaru. He hit Sesshomaru's chest with his claws again, "this is for Kagome!"

Sesshomaru landed on his feet, and looked down, as his chest plate crumbled and fell to the ground. He looked at Inuyasha, who had landed next to Kae again. Sesshomaru smiled. "All that for a memory, a soft-hearted demon, and a dead mortal girl? If I had known that's what it took to make you fight, I'd have killed her sooner, along with Kae."

"Sesshomaru! I'm gonna cut open your stomach, take out your guts and put um' in a bowl!" Inuyasha yelled. He was about to attack Sesshomaru when he heard a noise behind him. Inuyasha and Kae both looked over to the pile of melted bone. It was moving!

Kagome popped out of the melted bone with the Tetsusaiga in her hand. "I thought I was a goner." She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and Kae. She turned to Sesshomaru and pointed the sword at him. "Hey you! You tried to kill me, didn't you? Well, I'm going to make you pay!"

"Um, hey! How come you're still alive?" asked Kae, as she stood weakly.

Kagome handed Inuyasha the sword. She looked at her own hands. She shrugged. "I dunno."

The skulls on the ground beneath them began to shake. Sesshomaru stood silently as the answer came to him. "The sword, that's what protected you," he said.

"Its true. Those claws of his dart deadly poison. If it hadn't been for the Tetsusaiga, she really would have died. The sword was originally made by M'lord Inuyasha's father as a way to protect his mortal mother," explained Myouga.

"Let's see if a half-breed can even wield the Tetsusaiga. I, myself, shall be the witness," said Sesshomaru. His eyes glowed red, as skulls flew off the ground.

The skulls shot at Inuyasha and Kae. Kagome hid behind the two demons. The skulls hit Inuyasha and Kae and shattered. Neither flinched as they were hit.

Sesshomaru grinned, as his body was engulfed in red smoke. When the smoke cleared, in his place, stood a cream white demon dog, which was over thirty feet tall. It had a blue crescent moon on its forehead and a cloth-like tongue that looked like a ripped up rag.

"Good, now we know his true form," said Inuyasha. He looked at Tetsusaiga and smiled. "Now that I'm using this, I'll win for sure. I'd say that this battle is just about finished before it even starts." Inuyasha ran up to Sesshomaru and jumped onto his back. "Alright, sword, time to show me what you're made of!" He ran the Tetsusaiga along his brother's neck, but nothing happened. He jumped down and looked at Myouga, who was holding onto his rosary necklace. "Yo, Myouga! What's the deal? This thing can't even bruise let alone cut!"

Myouga pulled his traveling bag onto his back. "Well, maybe it's not from your father. I guess it'll make a lovely heirloom," he said as he jumped off Inuyasha and over to the girls.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched Myouga run up Kae's body.

"And don't let that Sesshomaru push around!" yelled Myouga from Kae's shoulder. He dove into her silver and black hair.

"Coward," muttered Mizu under her breathe to Myouga. "C'mon Inuyasha!" she yelled to her half-breed friend.

Sesshomaru jumped at Inuyasha, and tried to step on him, but Inuyasha jumped out of the way each time. The huge dog demon began to salivate, and it fell to the ground in huge white globs of goop. The skulls under the saliva melted as green gas rose from the ground.

The room they were in began to fill with the poisonous green gas. Kae, being weak already, collapsed to her knees, and coughed.

"Kagome! Get Kae out of here! Her nose is to sensitive!" yelled Inuyasha.

"What do you suggest?" asked Kagome.

"Just climb up, up, up!" Inuyasha pointed up with the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome grabbed Kae, who was surprisingly light. She put Kae on her back and started to climb up the bone wall, as Inuyasha continued to fight Sesshomaru.

Kagome stopped climbing when she was about half way to the hole in the top of the room. "Inuyasha!" she called down into the green vapors.

Myouga, who was also climbing up the wall, stopped and turned to Kagome. "We have to keep climbing! Not even a demon can stay in those fumes for very long!"

"But…what about… Inuyasha?" asked Kae from her half unconscious state. "Will he…be okay?"

"Probably noooot…ahhh!" Myouga let go of the wall and fell down through the vapors. He sped back up to the two girls. "Forget about him. It's every flea for himself! C'mon!"

Myouga began to climb again and Kagome followed.

Inuyasha coughed from the vapors. "Even I can't stay down here much longer," he said. He jumped into the air and landed on a ledge half way to the hole. He tried to stand up, but couldn't. "My arms and legs are goin' numb."

Sesshomaru's red eyes appeared behind Inuyasha. The dog demon grabbed Inuyasha by the waist with his razor sharp teeth. He jumped back into the fumes and started to bite down hard on his brother.

Inuyasha groaned from the pain and started batting at Sesshomaru with the rusty Tetsusaiga. "Even a mosquito with wooden teeth must bite harder than this piece of junk!" he said as he poked his brother in the eye with the Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru howled as he dropped Inuyasha, who grabbed onto the fur of his neck. Sesshomaru started rolling around in the melting bones. He got to his paws and jumped through the hole in the ceiling.

Inuyasha let go of Sesshomaru's fur and slashed at one of the demon's front paws. He jumped back and landed next to a bush, which concealed Kagome and Kae.

"Sock it to him, Inuyasha! I think the last one hit!" cheered Kagome. She was sitting, with Kae's head resting on her knees.

"What are you talking about? That didn't even hurt him! I'd start worrying about you. Me and Kae, we'll live, we're both demons, but you though, you ain't got a chance," said Inuyasha.

"So, I should just give up hope?" asked Kagome, as she started to cry.

"What…what are you doing? You're not crying are you? No crying!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh, should I laugh?" shot Kagome.

"No, you should shut up and let me protect you!" He turned toward Sesshomaru and walked toward him with Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.

"Did I hear right, Mizu? Did he just say he would protect us?" asked Kagome. She helped the fox whelp sit up.

"In some ways, he is like his brother, but in others he's totally different," explained Kae.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, as he growled at him. "Yeah, yeah. Roar, roar to you too, buddy." He held Tetsusaiga out in front of him. "Let's end this!"

"C'mon Sesshomaru! Eat the little half-breed! Nibble on his little fee…yow!!" yelled Jaken, as a skull hit him on the head.

"We'll see who eats who!" yelled Kagome, as she threw two more skulls. "Go Inuyasha!"


End file.
